halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Andromeda Vadum
When leaving a message, please add a new heading so things are better organized. Thank you! So I heard you like trolling? Well, heard/seen. Anyway, I wouldn't bother trying that on here otherwise your stay will be quite short. Hammer Fall Memories One of the lines you wrote remembered me something funny said by an Elite in Halo 3: "You have some Brains." "On your Face." XD. Edit: It was on your bio. Heres the sign(srry i forgot it. --Guruson (talk) 12:06, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Not canon friendly At minimum, you have two weeks to make appropriate changes before the article is namespaced. However, if the author of the article is clearly making an effort to make the article canon friendly, there is effectively no deadline. Thanks for your quick response and understanding. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 13:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rise Ideas Ignition Re:Ignition Supporting Characters Annoying arrow things template, which allows links to Halopedian to work properly. Simply input the following code: and it will work without adding the arrow. Note that if there are spaces in the name you have to put in the _ for each one and then have them as spaces on the other entry field.}} Using some of your articles I have seen your post on my page and I shall see to getting my pages signed. Anyways, thank you for my acception into vadumverse M088TheReal (talk) 06:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Story Collab? RE:Forbidden Fruit ---- Sounds like an awesome story and the style sound like it could be lots of fun. As of how the Ember Coalition can be introduced is maybe easily done... They have ONI deserters still working within ONI that could gather the information and send it to the coalitions command who then sends a recovery force team to the Apple of Eden. I think the LEGION the Coalition could work together on this one as the two organizations have much in common. As for Fireteam Cell and Lhor Konar I'm glad you would like to introduce them in our story. Fireteam Cell can't really disobey orders due to the micro bombs in their head (If you have seen mission Impossible 3 or Batman: Assault On Arkham yu what their in for) and can easily be deployed under Vincent Kaisers command and Zeta Primes (The Fireteam's assigned dumb AI that monitors the team and updates their objectives according ONI priorities). As to who gets the Apple of Eden I think it shouldn't be the Ember Coalition because they will later get the Guardian of Norma... Let's say they fail in getting to the artifact or is betrayed by LEGION who takes the artifact for themselves and the Coalition then, somehow, finds the map, or at least pieces of it, to the Guardian of Norma. That way we can link this story to the one where the many factions will fight for control over the station later.Revan180193 (talk) 07:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Lhor Konar: Good Article RE:Time off and whats to come Back from vacation Fixing my articles With all due respect, I actually don't care what you call it. I modified them both so it's not visible that both templates were your's, and at this point, they aren't your's anymore. It's also in my right to doubt if you created these templates yourself in the first place, meaning you copied them as well. Unless there's proof of this template existing nowhere else I will continue to to doubt this. I hope this carries my point across. Nicktc 21:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Even though there's still no valid proof, since I can't log in there to check or anything, in face of an easier solution I've decided to remove it after all. You can also have the members only template back, I don't like it anyway. Nicktc 09:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: New response hullo could we collaborate or could i possibly add some of my articles to your universe?? With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:46, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church (I dont have a title) i know. i know. OP. yes, while the Bunker Hill is massive, it broke the record for new tech (even more than the Infinity in order to better counter the Far Wanderers onslaught. so, what kind of stuff to i have to create in order to join the Vadumverse? With Regards, Lord Benjamin Church, Grand Admiral of the Navy, UNSC Alpha Fleet, Task Force Delta-Foxtrot --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 12:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church RE: Welcome back Just as long as I remember, I'll be an active user and I've also got exams this week and next year in high school, I'll be doing ATAR FeralG5 (talk) 08:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Just to clarify, I add vandumverse updates to my profile page right? FeralG5 (talk) 08:52, November 17, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 So the universe you're planning to make takes place after Cortana sends Earth into a global blackout? FeralG5 (talk) 09:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ramsey-032 wiped After 2 months and a week(?), I have returned and I find my flagship page (Ramsey-032) wiped. I can still edit, but WTF is up with that? Please look into that. Remember The Airline! Sam Hatchfield (talk) 00:33, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello there. I just need a few tips on Ramsey-032 page, like how to write it. -Sam Hatchfield (talk) 19:26, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Tell me if you want me to keep the article so far. Ramsey-032 -Sam Hatchfield (talk) 00:16, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Vadumverse Application Continuing Forbidden Fruit RE: Survival of the Fittest: Season 6 Joining Vadumverse Andrew Johnson Vadumverse Navbox So, I sent an application for the Vadumverse and asked about it on the talk page. One of the admins (moderators? I don't know) told me that you might be a little bit slow to getting to them and that I should post something here to remind you. Help with the Vadumverse Members Template So, thanks for accepting me! But I'm having trouble with getting the Vadumverse Members Template to work. I don't know if I'm doing something wrong (which I probably am, cuz I'm a n00b) or if it's something else. Vadumverse Templates Second Interplanetary War RE: Vadumverse Templates Quote template Earth Riots of 2558 Re: Quote Template Re: Earth riots of 2558 Cities affected by the 2558 Earth Riots RE: Delta Company and Vadumverse RE:Add writer template Cheers for the heads up. FASEGold (talk) 20:08, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Still alive About Vadumverse , |text=Just asking are you going to contact me through my talk page or by some other means? }} Question , |text=Don't worry about the waiting time. I haven't been on the site much myself in the last few days. For the stuff I have done (John Kain, Spartan Amy Hall) is it okay if instead of abandoning them I just integrate them into the vadumverse. If they are not good enough that's fine. I am going to abandon my first story in the alpha verse (stranded) but I hoped to use the characters for a different story. }} RE: Weekly , though it was absorbed by ONI. I do get the concern about changing names on a lot of pages; it's a pain, but not so hard when you have ctrl+f to find specific phrases. I had to do the same with my Gamma Company characters, since originally they were in a class I'd come up with called the S-II Betas. In the end, it made collaboration way easier for me to be part of an established canon group, though. Sidenote, as long as I'm on the subject of names and renames, I'd also take a look at Sanghelios Police Department, though only because it doesn't sound Covenant-y enough in my opinion. I was considering a Sangheili law enforcement officer on High Charity at one point, and was going to call him an Inquisitor, with High Charity's 'police' force being the Inquisition. Getting into my own ideas here, but I imagined the Covenant would have something not quite the same as police. They'd be enforcers of the Covenant religion as well as law, the two being inextricably connected, and hunt down dangerous heretics in their holy city. I'm with you in thinking cop shows are great, and law enforcement in Halo is neat to explore. There's a lot of places it can go, from precincts in human cities like New Alexandria to lonely sheriffs on sparsely-populated frontier colonies. I just think your scale of organization should match the type of story you want to tell; if it's inter-planetary, chasing down terrorist leaders, an FBI-like bureau is what you want, but I could also see a smaller-scale story about a cop precinct on earth having to deal with petty crime made dangerous by including humans and aliens in the same neighborhoods. slowfuture just had a stub about the Covenant asylum-seekers mentioned being in Rio and their own neighborhood, and that's sure to make for all kinds of tension. So I'm excited to see what you do, but do all you can to make sure your ideas and names for them are as accurate for each other as possible. }} , |text=Hi. I just wanted to apologise for my inactivity. Being a fifth year is hard. I'm going to be working on a new story for the Vadumverse. }} Yo how do you do the little profile pages on the side of the wiki articles, like the one on most wiki profiles? I'm new, so if you could help that'd be great. -Tre Hello, Andromeda Vadum. I am Tre 'Yaeumai, a new writer of the fanon category, and I would like to contribute to the "Vadumverse" you made. You and your articles that you and the rest have made are very great, all in all, from the lore to the ideas you have. Pretty creative. Anyways, as stated, I would respectfully request to contribute to your storyline. If you were to accept, I would be grateful. -Tre On Vadumverse I understand how you'd want to decline, as English isn't my strong suit, as I get C's a lot. But yes, I would like the help. I'd greatly appreciate it. And I was going to make my own universe while contributing to yours, so you do know. Anyway, I thank you to the highest degree possible for even reading what I do, and I would love criticism. So again, if you were to help me, I'd be grateful. Thank you. -Tre Halosniper RP:The Hunted Vadumverse , |text=Once again I'm back, but I've decided to leave the Vadumverse. That is why I deleted myself from the template. No hard feelings. }} RE: Short story feedback Vadumverse Help Hello, I just wanted to ask about Vadumverse. How does it work, exactly? Like, do I just... post stuff? — 10:07, April 26, 2019 (UTC).